Drop the World (2)
Drop the World (2) is the forty-fourth episode and the second part of the finale for Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on April 22, 2011. Summary Eli risks everything, including his life, to stay with Clare, Holly J. learns Fiona's secret, and Jenna and K.C. welcome a new addition to the family. Main Plot Eli gets out of his car to find Clare walking up to the school. He tries to convince her that he is over Julia, but Clare tells him to give her some space, which he agrees to. Then, Clare sees a shotgun inside Morty's trunk and gets scared, so she hugs Eli and tells him to walk her to her locker. Eli asks her what happened to her needing space, but she brushes it off. Later on during class, Adam wonders why Eli isn't sitting next to Clare. Eli tells him that's he's giving her some space. Afterward, an announcement is made for Eli to go to the office. There he finds Bullfrog. Bullfrog lectures him about not taking the guns anywhere but to hunt. Eli tells him that he was just letting his anger out on Julia because she was getting in the way of his and Clare's relationship. Worried about Eli, Bullfrog tells him that he will not allow him to take Clare on the spring break road trip, and takes away Eli's car key to Morty. Later on, Eli finds Clare in the cafeteria. Eli is surprised to hear that it was Clare who called his dad. Then, after a quick conversation where Eli asks Clare what her plans for the night are, he asks her to meet him at their special bench at 9:00 so that they can go on their trip, saying that it would mean everything to him. At 9:00, Eli is ready to go and is waiting for Clare at their special bench. However, Clare shows up at the spring formal instead. At the spring formal, Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but Clare is hesitant do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. Clare comes to a decision that she needs some space from Eli. Meanwhile, Eli is still waiting for Clare to show up on their special bench. Eventually, he gets in Morty and drives off. He calls Clare, frustrated and hurt, and screams that she ripped his heart out. They both argue on the phone. Clare brings up that she hates Morty after Eli talks about the trip to Bloomington again, and Eli realizes that if she really hates Morty, he's going get rid of him to please her. Clare tells him that they need to break up, but Eli doesn't listen to her, and just focuses on getting rid of Morty. He intentionally loses control of Morty, and crashes him, therefore killing him. Clare gets worried when Eli doesn't answer and she hears a crash. Clare frantically rushes to the hospital to find out that (thankfully) Eli is still alive, but that he crashed Morty on purpose. Clare tells him he's manipulating her, and that he scares her. She leaves the hospital in tears, therefore officially breaking up with Eli. Clare goes back to the formal to find Alli at the entrance. She tells her that she wants to dance and have fun. Alli agrees, and they both walk back into the spring formal. Sub Plot At school, Anya reminds Fiona about Holly J., but she brushes it off, saying she's slowly getting over her. Holly J. interrupts their conversation, wondering what they were talking about. Anya replies by saying it's her dry feet problem. Then, Holly J. asks both Anya and Fiona to be her dates to the spring formal, which they both agree to. Later, Anya finally reveals to Holly J. that Fiona is in love with her. Holly J. realizes that the kiss between them after Bobby's trial and the jealousy of her relationship with Declan were all part of Fiona's feelings towards her. Anya warns Holly J. to not make things awkward between her and Fiona because they are best friends. Later on at Fiona's condo, Holly J. asks Anya to help her zip her dress, but when Fiona offers, Holly J. insists that Anya do it. Then, Holly J. supposedly gets a text from her mom and finds out that she won't be able to sleep over with Fiona that night, so she tells her to hang out with Anya instead, therefore making things even more awkward, which Anya points out to Holly J. Later on at the spring formal, Holly J. tells Fiona to check out a random girl in the crowd, which Fiona isn't quite excited to do. Later, Fiona shows up and tells Holly J. that she ditched her. Holly J. finally reveals that she did so to make things less awkward since she is her best friend. Fiona gets mad at her and leaves her. Later Holly J. finds Fiona sitting in a corner. Holly J. tries to explain to her what she was intending to do. Fiona finally reveals that she is not really into Holly J. and that she can get over her in no time. They make up, and Holly J. agrees to sleepover that night. Third Plot Jenna goes into labor at the school dance whilst talking to Chantay. Chantay immediately calls 911 to bring Jenna to the hospital. Meanwhile, K.C. is at a bachelor party with Dave, Drew, Bianca, and other friends. In order to make the party more exciting, K.C. decides to use his joke-bachelor-party gift, handcuffs, on Bianca and himself, but he then finds out that there is no key for it. Dave then gets a phone call revealing to K.C. that Jenna's water broke and that she is having the baby, so K.C. and his friends rush over to the hospital. They are able to make it to the hospital on time even with the handcuffs still on K.C. and Bianca. Jenna is then shown with her baby. Trivia= * Stephen Stohn tweeted that Eli, Clare, Julia, and Bullfrog will be the main focus of this episode. * This episode is named after the song "Drop the World" by Lil Wayne Feat. Eminem. * In this episode, Anya tells Holly J. that she is her only non-gay friend. This is not true because Anya is also friends with Chantay, who is not gay. *This episode marks the end of Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards first relationship. * This episode marks the first appearance of Tyson Powell. * The episode aired on 4/22, the date Julia died. This is also the date Jenna gave birth to her & K.C.'s baby. *Two people had to go to the hospital in this episode: Eli and Jenna. *Originally this wasn't supposed to be the Season 10 Finale, Spring Fever was, however, they had to make this episode the Finale because of Budget/Production cuts. If there were no Budget/Production cuts, Anson would have been the death in the finale, since he died in Spring Fever. *First intentional car crash since Season 4 (Ghost in the Machine (2)). |-| Gallery= File:Anya & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking At Degrassi.jpg File:Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg File:Clare Hugging Eli In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg File:Clare In Her Spring Fling Dress Talking To Eli At The Hospital.jpg File:Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Unifoms In A Degrassi Classroom Looking At Clare.jpg File:Eli In His Degrassi Uniform At Degrassi Smirking Possibly At Clare.jpg File:Eli Reading 'Stalker-Angel' On Top Of His & Clare's Special Bench.jpg File:Fiona At The Dance Possibly Looking At Holly J.jpg File:Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Fiona With Three Yellow Flowers In Her Hand.jpg File:Holly J Looking At Fiona Why Anya Zippers Her Spring Fling Dress.jpg File:KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Eli Talking To Clare At Degrassi In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg degrassi-1044-01hr.jpg degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg degrassi-1044-06hr.jpg degrassi-1044-07hr.jpg degrassi-1044-08hr.jpg degrassi-1044-09hr.jpg Holly J Smiling At Fiona At The Spring Fling.jpg Holly J Looking At Fiona With An Annoyed Look On Fiona's Face.jpg Eli On The Phone With Clare While Driving Morty.jpg Eli & Clare In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Degrassi With Eli Looking At Clare.jpg Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Uniforms at Degrassi With Eli Smirking & Adam Looking At Clare.jpg Clare In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Her Face.jpg Bullfrog Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Bullfrog's Face.jpg Bianca & KC Handcuffed At KC's Bachelor Party With Drew Smiling & Laughing.jpg Anya & Holly J At Fiona's Condo With Anya Zipping Up Holly J's Dress While Holly J Looks At her Phone.jpg File:Vlcsnap-13056505.png File:Vlcsnap-13057155.png File:Vlcsnap-13801771.png File:Vlcsnap-13802280.png File:Vlcsnap-13802476.png File:Vlcsnap-13804388.png File:Vlcsnap-13804515.png File:Vlcsnap-13804697.png File:Vlcsnap-13805119.png File:Vlcsnap-13805423.png File:Vlcsnap-13805691.png File:Vlcsnap-13805894.png File:Vlcsnap-13805940.png File:Vlcsnap-13806875.png File:Vlcsnap-13806819.png File:Vlcsnap-13807384.png File:Vlcsnap-13808266.png File:Vlcsnap-13808699.png File:Vlcsnap-13808816.png File:Vlcsnap-13810867.png File:Vlcsnap-13810911.png File:Vlcsnap-13811232.png File:Vlcsnap-13811472.png File:588px-Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg 490px-Drop-the-world-part-1-jenna-w7e.jpg it'sokay.jpg flowerz.jpg hear.jpg Eli dtw2.jpg Image216.jpg Image210.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh (voice only) *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy Supporting Cast *Sommer Jarvis as Divya Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= * (Eli to Clare): "If you hate the hearse, I'll get rid of it." (Clare to Eli): "Eli. You love that car." (Eli to Clare): "I love you! And I know you love me too!" * (Clare to Eli): "We have to breakup. Did you hear me? We're NOT meant to be together!" (Eli): "We are. I just have to get rid of Morty." * (Eli to Clare): "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!!" (Clare): "That's not what I meant to do." * (Eli to Clare): "Growing apart?! ''Anymore melodramatic cliches you want to throw my way?" * (Jenna to Chantay): "My feet are wet." (Chantay): "Too much lemonade?" (Jenna): "No, that's not pee. Oh my god, my water broke!" (Chantay): "I'll call 911!" * (Clare to Eli): "You scare me, Eli. I can't be around you!" * (K.C. to Bianca): "Let's step it up a notch." * (Holly J. to Anya): "I have no problem sharing a bed with my lesbian best friend." * (Holly J. to Anya): "Anya, can you zip me up?" (Fiona): "Oh, here, I'll do it." (Holly J.): "Oh, that's okay, you're busy." (Fiona): "I am?" * (Anya to Holly J.): "You're doing a terrible job of not being awkward." * (Holly J. to Anya): "Do you think Fi's into blonds or brunettes?" (Anya to Holly J.): "Redheads." * (Eli in a broken voice to Clare): "I crashed Morty, you hated it." (Clare in tears to Eli): "But you could've died!" (Eli to Clare): "It was worth it, though... you came." * (Bullfrog to Eli): "All this stuff, it may seem like life or death right now, but give it time. Hey. Time heals everything." * (Eli to Bullfrog): "You raised a weird kid. So, I'm gonna deal in weird ways." * (Bullfrog to Eli): "Shooting is no way to deal with anything. Ever. You're not allowed to go on your Spring Break trip with Clare." * (Eli to Bullfrog): "But Dad I--!" (Bullfrog to Eli): "No buts. Hand them over." * (Bullfrog to Eli): "Have a nice walk home." * (Bullfrog to Eli about Julia): "Eli! It won't make her deader!" * (Clare to Alli about Eli): "I don't know what he'd do if I ended it." * (Clare to Alli): "I really do need some space." (Alli): "Does Eli know that?" * (Eli to Clare): "You made a promise, remember? That you'd never leave me." * (Clare to Eli): "Eli! Eli, ''ANSWER ME!" * (Anya to Holly J.): "I have a lot of gay friends. In fact, I think you're my only non-gay friend." * (Clare to Eli): "I hate the hearse." * (Fiona to Holly J.): "P.S. I'll get over you. You're not that awesome." * (Drew to K.C.): "You just had to handcuff yourself to my girlfriend, huh?" (K.C.): "I don't think now is the time to have that discussion." *(Dave to K.C. and Bianca after they handcuff themselves together): "What are you guys doing? those handcuffs are a joke, I don't have the keys!" (K.C. and Bianca together): "...What?!" * (Anya to Fiona about the Spring semi-formal): "Sounds like a good time to tell Holly J., that you'' love her." (Fiona): "I told you to forget it! -sighs- Okay, I hate it! But I'm kinda slowly getting over it. If Holly J. ever found out, it would ruin our friendship so I wish you wouldn't bring it up." (Holly J., entering the room): "Bring what up?" (Anya): "Uhm, my dry feet... problem." (Holly J.): "Ew." * (Fiona to Holly J.): "Flowers? What's the occasion?" (Holly J.): "I'm newly single! The weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders!" (Anya): "I'm so happy for you!" (Holly J.): "And there's something important I want to ask you two... would you both be my dates to the Spring semi-formal?" (Fiona): "Wait, we wouldn't all have to match, would we?" (Holly J.): "No." (Fiona): "Then sign me up!" (Anya): "Hell, no risk of pregnancy? I'm in!" (Holly J.): "And to make it official..." -puts a flower in Fiona's hair and while behind her back, Anya makes a heart with her hands, and Fiona sees and makes a face- (Holly J.): "What's wrong?" (Fiona): "Nothing, I'm just... ticklish." *(Anya to Holly J. about Fiona's love for Holly J.): "But you can't say anything! She would die if you knew! ...And then she would kill me." * (Fiona): "Boo! I got bagels and lox for brunch!" (Holly J.): "Well, Anya's here. She can eat a ton of lox." |-| Featured Music= *"Shake, Suga, Shake"'' by Codi Jordan - Played when Holly J. puts the flower in Fiona's hair. *''"Running"'' by The Jefferson - Played when Eli comes out of his house with his bag and starts Morty with a screwdriver. *''"Ignite"'' by Ali Pierre - Played during the Spring Fling when Holly J. tried to hook Fiona up with Dyvia. *''"Stupid Boy"'' by Lisha Cash - Played when Fiona confronts Holly J. about ditching her at the dance. *''"A Little Bit (reloaded)"'' by Alexz Johnson - Played when Clare talks to Alli at the dance about how she feels bad about ditching Eli. It is also played when Jenna's water breaks. *''"Head Over Heels"'' by Digital Daggers - Played when Eli is waiting for Clare at their special bench and realizes that Clare stood him up and when Clare and Eli have their fight over the phone. *''"Big Love"'' by Parlovr - Played when Holly J. and Fiona make-up at the dance. *''"Don't Be Deceived"'' by Philip LaRue - Played when Clare is in the hospital with Eli and realizes that Eli is manipulating her and breaks up with him. It is also played when K.C. meets up with Jenna in the hospital. It can finally be heard when Clare and Alli are talking outside of Degrassi and go back into the dance. |-| Links= *Watch Drop the World (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season Finale Category:Season 10 Episodes